pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tales of the Old Republic: Empire's Rejects
Tales of the Old Republic: Empire's Rejects ist eine Chronik aus dem Star Wars Universum, die im Herbst 2019 begonnen wurde und nach gegenwärtigem Stand noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Die Ära, in welcher die Chronik angesiedelt ist, spielt dabei in der Kosmologie des Star Wars Universums, allerdings nicht zur Zeit der Filme, sondern ca. 3.600 Jahre zuvor während der Epoche der Alten Republik, die in zahlreichen Publikationen und Veröffentlichungen (darunter die KotoR Spielreihe sowie das MMORPG The Old Republic) etabliert und ausgearbeitet worden ist. An zahlreichen in diesen Veröffentlichungen etablierten Elementen der Welt wird festgehalten und daraus eine eigenständige Handlung und alternative Fortführung der Ereignisse erzählt. Die Handlung spielt im Jahr 3628 VSY und leitet eine alternative Erzählung/Geschichte ein, die maßgeblich von den Ereignissen des MMORPG "The Old Republic" abweicht. Etliche, wenn auch nicht alle, der kanonischen Ereignisse haben bis zu diesem Punkt stattgefunden, doch die maßgebliche Handlung und die Gesamtsituation der Galaxis ist eine andere. So beginnt die Geschichte damit, dass der Kalte Krieg zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und dem Sith-Imperium beendet wurde, nachdem der geniale Stratege Darth Marr das Machtvakuum nach dem Tod von Imperator Vitiate ausgenutzt und sich selbst zum neuen Imperator ernannt hatte. Das Blatt wendete sich gegen die Republik, die im darauffolgenden Krieg zahllose Welten verlor und zu einer kaum mehr vorhandenen Macht in den Kernwelten der Galaxis degradiert wurde. Das Imperium konnte die Herrschaft über die Galaxis sichern und beherrscht dieses nun vollumfänglich, wenn sich auch bereits zahlreiche Feinde aus den verschiedenen Winkeln des Universums erheben, um diesen Anspruch streitig zu machen. Zusammenfassung Zu Beginn der 1. Staffel wird die Spezialeinheit "S-7259" des imperialen Militärs auf den Planeten Balmorra entsandt, um gemeinsam mit der Sith-Lady Mira Cathris den Diebstahl von militärischen Sprengköpfen durch Rebellen zu untersuchen, die gestohlenen Waffen zurückzuholen und einen Angriff auf die imperiale Administration in der Hauptstadt Sobrik zu verhindern. Nach dem erfolgreichen Einsatz und einer Begegnung von Mira mit Ihrem früheren Jedi-Meister führt die Macht die Einheit und die Sith-Lady auf dem Planeten Dromund Kaas erneut zusammen und Kaydan Varn, der Kapitän der Einheit, erkennt bald, dass die junge Sith ganz anders ist als all die anderen Angehörigen dieses Ordens. Als Mira zu einer unmöglich scheinenden Mission geschickt wird, die Sie allein kaum bewältigen kann, stellt sich die Spezialeinheit erneut auf Ihre Seite und bricht zu einer Mission auf, die deren Blickwinkel auf die Galaxis, aber auch Ihre Überzeugungen gegenüber dem Imperium bald auf eine harte Probe stellen werden. Eröffnungstext Geschichte Staffel I: Episode 1: Erster Kontakt Episode 2: Die Gesetze der Sith Episode 3: Der Wookiee-Schlächter Episode 4: Die Vergenz der Macht Episode 5: Abschaum und Verkommenheit Protagonisten * Kaydan Varn (Mensch, Jedi-Mystiker, Spezialisierungen: Seher, Taktiker) Kaydan Varn ist ein Mensch, der auf der imperialen Hauptwelt Dromund Kaas als Sohn eines einflussreichen Moffs geboren wurde. Obgleich machtsensitiv, konnte Er einer Ausbildung zum Sith dank eines Abkommens entgehen, welches sein Vater mit dem dunklen Orden getroffen hatte, der Ihn aber auch zwang, eine Laufbahn beim Militär anzutreten. Nach dem Tod seines Vorgesetzten und Mentors, Arek Tiberius, wird Er, als vormaliger 1. Offizier, unfreiwillig selbst der Käpt'n der imperialen Spezialeinheit "S-7259". Traumatisiert durch den Verlust früherer Kameraden nimmt Er die Aufgabe an, die Ihm gegeben wurde, versucht aber stets, seine Missionen ohne Verluste zu Ende zu bringen und wertet das Leben seiner Kameraden stets weit höher als das Erfüllen der Mission. Auch ist Er stets bestrebt, seine Loyalität zum Imperium und seine eigenen Ansichten und Gedanken, sowie seine Abneigung gegen die Sith, in Einklang zu bringen. Er entdeckt bald, dass die Macht sein mächtigster Verbündeter ist, worauf Er entscheidet, die alten Wege der Macht und der Jedi zu studieren, um seine angeborene Gabe der Voraussicht zum Wohle der Galaxis und seiner Bewohner einsetzen zu können. * Korvas Tanik (Nautolaner, Söldner, Spezialisierungen: Marodeur, Pilot) Korvas ist ein Nautolaner, welcher auf der Wasserwelt Manaan geboren wurde. Wie sein Vater vor Ihm, trat Er als Sicherheitsmann in die Dienste der hiesigen Kolto-Unternehmen, was der Familie einigen Wohlstand gebracht hatte. Nach einem Überfall auf einen Transporter, bei welchem sein Vater getötet wurde, schwor Korvas, Rache an den unbekannten Übeltätern zu nehmen und ließ sein altes Leben hinter sich, um denjenigen zu finden, der den Angriff geführt hatte. Als Söldner schloss Er sich später dem imperialen Militär an, in der Hoffnung, dort den Mann zu finden, den Er sucht. Als sogenannter "Fremdling" hat Er es schwer innerhalb des militaristischen und rassistischen Imperiums, doch Er ist bestrebt, seinen eigenen Weg der Rache zu finden. Er ist eine direkte und offene Persönlichkeit, der immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand will und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste sein eigenes Leben und seine Gesundheit zum Wohle der Mission oder seiner Kameraden aufs Spiel setzen würde. Innerhalb der Einheit, welcher Er erst kürzlich zugewiesen wurde um erlittene Verluste auszugleichen, übernimmt Er den Posten des Piloten, Er ist jedoch auch im Fronteinsatz geübt und ein Meister des Nahkampfs mit Schwertern und anderen Klingenwaffen. * Mira Cathris (Mensch, Jedi-Gesandte, Spezialisierungen: Heiler, Ataru-Kämpfer) Mira Cathris ist eine menschliche Sith vom Planeten Dromund Kaas, die als Tochter der berüchtigten "Stimme des Imperators" in eine reine Sith-Familie geboren wurde. Als junges Mädchen Ihrer Eltern beraubt, wurde Sie von einem Jedi-Meister gefunden und ausgebildet, der Sie vor den Schrecken retten wollte, welche Sie in den Reihen des Sith-Ordens erwarten würden. Als sie erfuhr, dass es Ihr Meister war, der Ihre Eltern vermeintlich tötete, schloss Sie sich erneut den Sith an und wurde die Schülerin von Darth Vhiloran. Sie versucht stets, der Dunklen Seite zu folgen, ist jedoch eine sanfte Seele und wird stets zur Hellen Seite der Macht hingezogen, was Sie als eine Vergenz der Macht auszeichnet. Sie übernimmt das Kommando über die Spezialeinheit S-7259 und findet in der Mannschaft Rückhalt, Unterstützung und die Möglichkeit, endlich Ihren eigenen Weg in der Galaxis zu finden. * Selene Duval (Mensch, Spion, Spezialisierung: Infiltrator) Selene Duval ist der 1. Offizier innerhalb der Einheit S-7259, was Sie zur zweiten Befehlshaberin an Bord des Schiffes macht. Sie ist eine ehemalige Anwärterin auf einen Posten innerhalb des Imperialen Geheimdienstes, welcher Ihr jedoch aus ungeklärten Gründen verwehrt blieb. Ihre antrainierten und erlernten Fähigkeiten machen Sie dennoch zu einer überragenden Infiltratorin und Saboteurin, die besonders in verdeckten Einsätzen erstaunliches Geschick beweist und auch in der Informationsbeschaffung erstaunliches Talent besitzt. Sie ist immer korrekt und bürokratisch und trägt stets dafür Sorge, dass das imperiale Protokoll an Bord des Schiffes eingehalten wird. Insbesondere den Käpt'n erinnert Sie oft und gerne an dessen Pflichten und missbilligt jedweden Verstoß gegen geltendes Protokoll. Nach der Mission auf Bogano kann Sie dem Rest der Einheit nicht länger folgen, als diese entscheiden, sich gegen die Sith zu stellen, da sich das für Sie wie Verrat am Imperium selbst anfühlt. Sie verlässt die Crimson Eclipse und plant, doch noch Mitglied im Imperialen Geheimdienst zu werden, wobei Sie Ihren langjährigen Kameraden jedoch auch weiterhin eng verbunden bleibt. * Derek Lovirn (Cyborg, Soldat, Spezialisierung: Heavy) Derek ist ein Veteran in Diensten des imperialen Militärs und hat bereits in unzähligen Schlachten und Einsätzen gedient. Er ist der erfahrenste und älteste innerhalb der Spezialeinheit und fungiert als Waffenspezialist und Frontkämpfer für die Truppe. Er ist geübt im Einsatz schwerster Waffen, insbesondere sein modifiziertes Blastergewehr "Bessy" leistet Ihm gute Dienste bei allen Feldeinsätzen. Auch kann Er mit so gut wie jedem Kriegsgerät umgehen und besitzt große Erfahrung mit Kanonen und schwerer Artillerie. Sein Körper ist mit zahllosen Modifikationen zusammengeflickt und "repariert" worden, weswegen Er mehr Cyborg als Mensch geworden ist. Diese Implantate machen Ihn jedoch nur noch stärker und widerstandsfähiger, als Er ohnehin bereits ist. * B4-D8 "Buster" (Droide, Techniker, Spezialisierung: Mechaniker) B4-D8, genannt "Buster" ist ein Astromechdroide und langjähriger Begleiter von Kaydan Varn, welcher auch sein Besitzer ist. Als Rekrut in der imperialen Armee fand der unerfahrene Kaydan den beschädigten Droiden bei einem Einsatz und setzte Ihn behelfsmäßig in Stand, wodurch beide den Einsatz überleben konnten. Seitdem hält Ihm der Droide den Rücken frei und ist stets auf dessen Schiff anzutreffen. Kaydan verlässt sich seit vielen Jahren auf seinen Begleiter und nutzt Buster's hervorragende Talente als Techniker für Reparaturen aller Art. Allerdings setzt Er den Droiden auch ein, um Ihn bei anderen anfallenden Aufgaben auf dem Schiff zu unterstützen oder um als seine helfende Hand zu fungieren. Buster ist, aufgrund lange nicht erfolgter Speicherlöschung, eigenwillig und verschroben. So liebt Er Dreckschichten und hält nichts von Hygiene oder Reparaturen, wenn nicht unbedingt notwendig. * Jusan Nidiz (Cathar, Kolonist, Spezialisierung: Arzt) Jusan Nidiz ist eine junge Cathar und Zivilistin, die zusammen mit Ihrem Bruder vor der Versklavung durch das Imperium geflohen ist und plante, sich dem Widerstand gegen selbiges anzuschließen. Bei einem Absturz auf dem Planeten Kashyyyk wird Ihr Bruder jedoch getötet und Jusan festgesetzt. Sie findet Zuflucht in einem Dorf der Wookiees und freundet sich mit dem Wookiee Raanak an. Über Monate arbeitet Jusan in dem Dorf als Ärztin, bis Sie der Spezialeinheit S-7259 begegnet, die auf dem Planeten notlanden. Nachdem Sie diesen hilft und zum Dank an Bord mitgenommen wird, kann Sie Kashyyyk endlich verlassen. Sie besitzt eine ärztliche Ausbildung und ist eine hervorragende Medizinerin, die selbst schwere Operationen und komplizierte Eingriffe durchführen kann. Jedoch hat Sie keine offizielle Zulassung des Imperiums und darf deshalb in Ihrer Heimat nicht als Ärztin arbeiten. Obgleich Sie deshalb und für das begangene Unrecht an Ihrem Bruder einen Groll gegen das Imperium hegt, hält Sie es dennoch für Ihre ärztliche Pflicht, Jedem in Not zu helfen, unabhängig davon, ob dieser zur Republik oder dem Imperium gehört. Popkulturelle Referenzen * Der in vielen Star Wars Publikationen auftauchende Satz, "Ich hab da ein ganz mieses Gefühl", der inzwischen sogar einen gewissen Kultstatus erlangt hat, wird auch innerhalb der Geschichte von diversen Charakteren immer wieder und bei passenden Gelegenheiten ausgesprochen. Crossover Derzeit bestehen noch keine Crossover mit anderen Geschichten, die in derselben Welt angesiedelt sind. Behind the Scenes * Der Oberbegriff "Tales of the Old Republic" ist ein Hinweis dafür, dass in der Zukunft eventuell weitere Geschichten geplant sind, die innerhalb der gleichen Rahmenhandlung und derselben Ausgangssituation der Star Wars Kosmologie spielen. * Der Titel "Tales of the Old Republic" sollte im ersten Entwurf ursprünglich "Legends of the Old Republic" heißen, davon wurde jedoch Abstand genommen, um keine Überschneidungen mit den klassischen "Legends" aus dem Star Wars Universum zu haben. * Die Handlung ist im Jahr 3628 VSY angesiedelt und spielt damit kurz nach den Ereignissen des MMORPG "The Old Republic". Obgleich viele Elemente aus dem Online-Spiel und seinen beiden Vorgängern "Knights of the Old Republic" entnommen wurden, ist der Kanon an etlichen Stellen abgewandelt und angepasst worden, um einen besseren Rahmen für die Geschichte liefern zu können und eine alternative Fortschreibung der Geschichte zu ermöglichen. * Das Spiel wird mit dem Star Wars Regelwerk der Firma Fantasy Flight Games gespielt. Dabei werden die drei Regelbücher "Am Rande des Imperiums", "''Zeitalter der Rebellion''" sowie "Macht und Schicksal" allesamt eingesetzt und übergreifend verwendet. Kategorie:Laufende Chroniken